Crazy Convorsations
by Peachlover21158
Summary: Peach and Daisy are in 9th grade. Everyday in the same class they get really bored and start passing notes. Daisy is always obsessing over a piece of tape she named "Mr.Tape". Experience crazy convo's of Peach and Daisy. R&R. And ENJOY! New chapters every weekday. New chapter MUST READ! No more cussing for the younger people.
1. Chapter 1

This is something me and my friend did in school passing notes back and forth. R&R

Chapter 1

4/16

Peach and Daisy were in school one day and got bored so now they're passing notes.

Peach: What's up?

Daisy: Nothing it's just is sad. :(

Peach: ?

Daisy: Yeah. .

Peach: o...K... then. o-O

Daisy: He's also hungry.

Peach: Me TOO! XP

Daisy: I'm bored.

Peach: I want cheese.

Daisy: STOP! Your making even HUNGRYER!

Peach: So

Daisy: He's hungry.

Peach: So

Daisy: He wants your lunch $.

Peach: And

Daisy: And he's hungry.

Peach: WHATE4!

Thats it for this chappie. each one comes each day so BEWARE! MUWHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

here we go! I don't own anything but the story.

chapter 2

4/17

Daisy: This class is soooo BORING!

Peach: IKR! All the teacher says in my head is blah, blah, blah.

Daisy: I'm sad.

Peach: Why? Did die?

Daisy: No. I lost . Oh well I could make another one.

Peach: O...K...than. Go. eat. a. boat.

Daisy: Only if you poop your pants! :P

Peach: ...No.

Daisy: Awwww. Don't be such a party pooper.

Peach: You're weird.

Daisy: I wish I could correct you right now. But I can"t. POOP!

Peach: HaHa!

Daisy: Get a life.

Peach: WHATE4!

Daisy: I don't know what that means.

Peach: Whate4? Oh that means whatever.

Daisy: OH! SO THATS WHAT THAT MEANS! I FEEL SO STUPID RIGHT NOW!

Peach: (Thats because you are sometimes!) XD

Daisy: /X(! SHUT YOUR BUTT!

Peach: Um...NO! *starts running around like a idiot!*

Daisy: You're crazy!

thats all done see you tomorow! XD


	3. Chapter 3

you know R&R yada yada yada! I don't own anything blah blah. now on with the story!

chapter 3

4/18

Peach: I'm bored.

Daisy: GUESS WHAT!

Peach: What? *sigh*

Daisy: I MADE A NEW ! :D

Peach: Whate4!

Daisy: Yea- HEY!

Peach: =( ! You suck.

Daisy: Awww. Just like you.

Peach: Shut your f*- hmn it's true.

Daisy: Lets play Portal 2 when we get home.

Peach: YEAH! XD

Daisy: I'm a robot there.

Peach: I'm also robotic.

Daisy: But I'm the better robot.

Peach: How do you know which one is better?

Daisy: I don't I just know that I'm better.

Peach: I'm always the taller robot.

Daisy: Aw...f**k! :(

Peach: =P! You evil munchkin!

Daisy: What are you talkin' about?

Peach: IDK! =P

Sorry the chapters are so shortbut I'm working on it!


	4. Chapter 4

heres another. u know i own nothing.

chapter 4

4/19

Peach: SEE I WAS THE TALLER ROBOT!

Daisy: S**t.. your face.

Peach: You suck too.

Daisy: I didn't say you suck.

Peach: YOU WERE THINKING IT! I know you were.

Daisy: Crap! How'd you do that?!

Peach: IDK! *runs in naked*

Daisy: I'm bored!

Peach: Me too! I bored too?

Daisy: No he's napping. Yawn...

Peach: *whispers* crazy!

Daisy: HEY!

thats it until Monday!


	5. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!**

Ok i'm sorry if you really like Crazy Covorsations buuuuut... i'm sorry but like week and maybe some of next week i won't be posting any new chapters other than this (which really isn't a chapter). Sorry but Monday night at softball pactice I hit my head on some pavement and also hurt my writing hand so right now i'm typing really slowly. So...:( sorry everybody!

**~Peachlover21158 3**


	6. on hold!

hey guys it's me i'm back but not for a chapter. i'm putting this story on hold for a while. i'm sad to say that today is my grandfathers birthday and last day alive, right now his body's depending on contraptions and i'd be in too much pain to write. i'm sorry to the people who like to read this little fanfic.

**~Peachlover21158**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys I'm back (finally)!

**chapter 6**

Daisy: heeeeey... gurl!

Peach: hi

Daisy: :P

Peach: o-O

Daisy: r-r (new face!)

Peach: wat are we doing?!

Daisy: idk maybe funny faces!?

Peach: ...?!

Daisy: ok if you had a funny/weird name what would it be? mine would be BooBoo.

Peach: i guess i would be Derpy.

Daisy: niiiiiiiiice!

Peach: u too

Daisy: i'm bored see yah! :P


End file.
